This new cultivar of Cercis canadensis, the ‘Pink Heartbreaker’ redbud, was originally discovered in a group of Cercis canadensis planted in a cultivated area at Leesport, Pa. Later dormant leaf buds of ‘Pink Heartbreaker’ were budded onto redbud rootstock in a controlled Environment. Buds taken from the limbs of these original 21 cloned plants were grafted onto rootstocks to produce new clones. The following spring some of the cloned plants were returned to Leesport, Pa. while the remainder of the cloned plants was used to produce more cloned plants through chip budding. Over the last three years, the clones of ‘Pink Heartbreaker’ have exhibited all of the same growing characteristics as the parent plant, and have come true to type through succeeding generations of asexual propagation.